You Will Be Mine
by ThePhantomPipster
Summary: Hermoine desires the beautiful woman of Malfoy Manor but resigns to the fact that it will never come to pass. So she fills the void with "others" not realizing she has what she has always wanted. AN: A sequel is in the works so stay tuned.


**AN: I have been inspired by all the wonder stories surrounding these two lovely ladies that this story popped into my head. It might form into a multi-chapter story but as of now it's only a one shot. I hope you all enjoy! Read and review, if you like. Thank you!**

**Oh, I do not own any of these characters.  
**

**YOU WILL BE MINE**

Hermione had zoned out. She always zoned out at this time. As she slowly started to come back to reality she was greeted with the forceful thrusting of her husband about to climax. She had been married to Ron for the past 3 years and in those 3 years, every Friday night, like clockwork, it was Ron's "_husband"_ time.

As he finished and plopped himself next to his wife, he exhaled and complimented her for being great in bed. "That was one of our best shags yet, 'Moine. How about round 2?" The thought of going another round repulsed her. She tolerated this weekly ritual and this marriage because she did love him but was no longer in love with him and did not want to hurt Ron's or the entire Weasley family's feelings. Lest not forget, hurting Harry's as well.

They had been inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts and it would break her heart if she changed anything regarding the _Golden Trio_. She had her selfish reasons for not changing their routine, as well. Her mother-in-law knew how devoted she was to her work, especially after the war. Many wizarding laws changed and Hermione was in the forefront for most of those changes. Seeing how she was too busy for "_wifely"_ duties, Molly started popping over to tidy up and leave them dinner. She was also suffering from _empty nest syndrome_ so Hermione didn't mind so much taking advantage of her mother-in-law's kindness.

"Ron, you know that I have things to do this weekend. I don't have time for", and before she was able to finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Ron's snoring, "round two" she finished under her breath.

She secretly thanked Merlin that Ron didn't drink an erectus potion, again. He had done that once before and drank too much and had to be rushed to St. Mungo's for an emergency blood draining. He was unable to use his manhood for a month; one of the best month's of Hermione's marriage.

So, as always, her Friday night ritual was sex with her husband and then out for the weekend, not returning until Sunday night for dinner at the Burrow. These weekend outings started about a year after the war. Hermoine would see a muggle therapist one weekend day and was instructed to do constructive activities to work through her issues. This led to kick boxing, yoga and self defense. She believed that if she was physically stronger then she would be able to work through her past and not allow to be tortured again. With physical strength she could out maneuvere any opponent.

As she packed her weekend bag, she gave Ron's sleeping form a fleeting look and walked out of their apartment. It was a beautiful evening so she decided to walk to the Leaky Cauldron as opposed to apparating. There was something different about this evening. Hermoine didn't know what but she could feel the electricity that something different was going to happen and she looked forward to it.

She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and as expected it was packed. It was Friday night after all. As she stepped in, Tom, the barkeep yelled "hey how about a firewhishkey there, LG". After the war, they were deemed the _Golden Trio_ and since she was the shortest, she was deemed her "little 1/3", which morphed into "little G" then eventually "LG" and that stuck. It was rather annoying but at times, she found it endearing. "No thanks Tom. I'm running late for an appointment, perhaps another night". And with that she exited the pub into muggle London.

The town was a buzz, more so than usual and Hermoine felt its energy. _It's going to be a good night. I can feel it_, she thought to herself as she walked to her penthouse apartment in one of the more poshier areas of London. Little did the wizarding world know that Miss Hermoine Granger led a double life. In that world she was known as _"LG" _of the_ Golden Trio_ but in the muggle world she was known as Brennan Collins, a rich, successful author of romance-mystery novels. She began writing a few years after the war, as another form of therapy. She never meant for them to become published but on a whim she sent one of her manuscripts to a publisher and the rest, as they say, was history.

She reached her loft in no time, changed and was ready for the evening. She wore black leather pants, a black tank top with a black vest. The vest had a special compartment that held her second, smaller wand, just in case of emergencies. She knew she looked good and found that most women could not resist her. In this world she was a confident, rich, successful author that other women were drawn to and threw themselves at her. Even though most were attractive she only had eyes for a certain type; the woman who haunted her dreams and had become obsessed with; the tall, beautiful woman of Malfoy Manor. Her long blonde hair, those beautiful, piercing blue eyes that you can get lost in for days, her delicious body. Hermoine spent many nights fantasizing what it would be like to touch, suck, bite, lick, and caress that body. But alas, it would never be so she resigned herself for finding a muggle woman who looked _almost_ like her desired.

She arrived at her usual place to pick up such a woman and walked right past the line and up to the Maître D. "Hey B, how's it going? How's the next book coming along", Gia said. Hermoine smiled to herself whenever anyone called her _B_. "Hi Gia. Book is coming along. How's it look in there tonight"? Gia wiggled her eyebrows and winked "should be a good night for you, love". They both and a light chuckle and with that Hermoine walked in and took in her surrounds. She saw a lot of attractive blondes in the club…on the dance floor, by the bar and some in line. Indeed it was going to be a good night.

As the night progressed, Hermoine was nursing her glass of Johnnie Walker Blue, enjoying the music and the ambiance. She had been sitting at her reserved table, watching all of the gorgeous women enjoying themselves. Like a lion watching their prey she found a promising victim and when one of her favorite songs came on she thought "_show time"_; downed her scotch and proceeded to the dance floor.

As Hermoine swayed to the music and passed through the crowd, brushing against bodies, two electric blues eyes followed her every move. Narcissa Malfoy, now Black, had been watching the brown-eyed beauty all night. Actually she had been watching her, more like stalking her, for more than a year. She knew, every Friday night, she went to this club, ordered a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue and picked her prey. What she enjoyed most was that Hermoine always went for a tall, beautiful blonde. She secretly desired Hermoine was pining for her.

This all started when she was walking in muggle London, to clear her head, and saw the younger witch. She was across the street, dressed in a very provocative outfit that showed off the curves of her toned body. Her full, round breasts peaking out at the top of her shirt. This was the complete opposite of her work attire at the Ministry. There, her attire was very conservative, borderline frumpy. Nothing to accentuate her curves and toned body but this outfit…Narcissa liked very much; perhaps too much because that is what started her stalking of the brown haired beauty.

Her stalking started from afar. She would sit at a café across the street from the club in which she saw Hermoine going into one Friday night. Mrs. Weasley, in muggle London, by herself, going into a nightclub called "BOXX". Intrigued, Narcissa decided to go into the club to discover that it was a lesbian club and that her prey was dancing, seductively, with a tall blonde. She ordered a drink and remained in the shadows watching Hermoine seduce this beautiful woman. So, every Friday night, for the past few months, Narcissa would sit in the back corner, opposite Hermoine's "reserved" table, sipping her dirty martini, watching the younger witch charm many tall, blonde women.

This Friday night she was going to make her move and claim her for herself. She found the clubs DJ to be predictable; usually playing the same set list as the week before. Tonight, she was counting on it. She slipped the DJ some extra cash to make sure her two songs were played, back-to-back. As her one song started and the familiar "nah nah nah" came through the speakers, Narcissa watched Hermoine get up and confidently walk over to the "Narcissa look-a-like" and pull her onto the dance floor. Hermoine was the epitome of sex appeal. The way her body moved to the rhythm and was in constant contact with her partner always made Narcissa ache with desire. She felt the usual pooling between her legs but ignored it. _If you play this evening right you will have way more than a pool_ she thought. The song pumped loudly which was about whips and chains and the smell of sex and she could only imagine binding the brown haired beauty and having her way with her. She smirked as the song was coming to an end as she made her move.

Hermoine was enjoying seducing_ this _blonde, moving to the beat of the music and touching her in all the right places, making the blonde swoon. But this was as close as she was going to get to the one she really wanted. They were facing each other while they danced but then the blonde spun her around and proceeded to grind up her back side, rubbing her body the length of Hermoine's while her hands moved up and down her front. Hermoine usually would be the one turning the women around and being the dominant one but tonight felt different. She didn't mind. She was just in the moment. "S&M" went into "I Feel You", by Depeche Mode, one of her favorite songs, when all of a sudden she felt a coldness replaced by such a heat that she wanted to turn around and have her way with the said blonde right then and there but she kept her backside pressed to her front. Little did Hermoine know that Narcissa charmed the blonde to dance off into the corner and was now dancing in her place.

Narcissa was in heaven. It was everything she had fantasized about. Hermoine's body was taught and she could feel her defined abs under her thin tank top. She smelled of sandalwood and vanilla, which entranced Narcissa even more. The way their bodies moved it was as if they belonged together. As Narcissa was enjoying finally being this close to her conquest, Hermoine turned around placed her leg in between her partners and started grinding on Narcissa's sex. Narcissa threw her head back in ecstasy while Hermoine started to trail kisses up and down her neck. Narcissa thought she was going to lose it right then and there on the dance floor. Her hands were all over Hermoine, grabbing, pulling and scratching. Hermoine had never been with a woman like this before. Usually they were more reserved until she got them alone but this one was different. I bet she could have sex with her right on the dance floor. She breathed into the blonde's ear "come home with me, now". Narcissa just nodded and with that Hermoine grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club. As they were walking back to her apartment she couldn't get over how much this woman looked like her obsession. She was going to have a lot of fun with this one, she smirked to herself.

They got into her apartment and before the door was even closed Hermoine was on her with a desire she had never felt before. Both women were primal in there need wanting to be fulfilled. While there tongues danced, Hermoine illuminated some candles, wandlessly, and Narcissa felt the raw power the younger witch held and it drove her insane. She ripped Hermoine's tank top off and undid her bra with one hand all the while never unlocking their lips. Hermoine was impressed. This woman had skills, which made her want her even more. She maneuvered them into the bedroom and Narcissa threw Hermoine onto the bed. She stood there, staring, intently at the beautiful young witch and walked slowly to the bed all the while undressing herself, getting completely naked. Hermoine was in awe of what she saw. This woman was beyond gorgeous. Her long blonde hair, striking blue eyes, filled with unbridled desire, pale, flawless skin with succulent, beautiful breasts. This woman was a goddess.

As Narcissa made it to the bed she ripped the rest of Hermoine's clothes off and slowly snaked her way up her naked body. To finally feel her obsession overloaded Narcissa's senses. As she quickly made her way to those full lips she thrust 2 fingers into her lover, which made Hermoine moan and lift her hips to meet her thrusts. They became faster and more primal and Hermoine knew she was close. Her walls were starting to clench and just when she thought she was about to release her lover stopped. Hermoine looked up into lustful eyes and right at that moment, Narcissa assaulted her sex with her mouth. She took her all in, making the younger witch moan even louder. As she was close to climaxing again, Narcissa demanded she get on her knees. Hermoine complied and before she knew it, three fingers were in her with more urgency than before. Hermoine was past heaven. Narcissa felt her lovers walls beginning to clench around her fingers and she knew she was close. As she pressed her thumb onto her sensitive bundle she whispered into her ear, "say my name". Hermoine's mind was racing. She never asked for their names. It was one of her rules. Narcissa saw her hesitation and then breathed, seductively "say who you want me to be" and with that Hermoine came and came hard, all the while screaming out "Narcissa".

It was the early morning hours and Hermoine was well beyond sated. She didn't know what came over her. Normally she was the dominant one, always giving first and sometimes receiving but she never brought them to her place, NEVER. That was rule number one. She would go to their place and leave in the middle of the night after performing a little obliterator charm. But as she started to wake she realized that her lover was sleeping next to her. She hadn't left. _Crap_, she thought. She slightly opened her eyes and saw a pile of long blonde hair sprawled out on her chest. She began to feel her lover stir in her arms. Hermoine took in a deep breath, steadying herself for what was to come, "Good morning" she said in a husky-like voice. "Good morning Ms. Granger" and with that Hermoine's eyes snapped open.


End file.
